Hungary Meets the Opposites
by Hetalian Hungary
Summary: Hungary cleans the closet and finds something unusual. My first story.
1. Hungary's Chores

Hungary's Chores

Hungary woke up early, trying not to wake up her husband who was sleeping next to her. She yawned, and tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. She slowly got up, and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out her maid outfit and started to put it on, finishing it off by putting the flower that Prussia gave her when they were children in her hair. She dusted herself off, her dress dirty from cleaning the floors and tending the garden. She missed when she was a kid, able to fight and play. She missed Prussia most of all.

_Prussia has run off again, probably to get himself killed. Hungary sighed," I didn't give you the battle orders," she whispered, but he was already gone. He came back six seconds later._

"_THE AWESOME ME HAS DONE IT!" he screamed._

"_How, you were only gone for six seconds?" she asked._

"_I DEFEATED THEM WITH MY AWESOMENESS!"_

_She couldn't take it. She ran at him, grabbed him, and threw him to the ground. She did many things to him, all involving her fists. Two minutes later Prussia walked up to Spain._

"_You shouldn't mess with Hungary, he is stronger than I thought."_

She went to start making breakfast, trying to do it before Austria woke up. When she got downstairs, Italy was already serving pasta to Holy Rome." When did you get down here?"

I woke up early because Holy Rome woke me up," Italy said quietly," and he said he wanted breakfast."

"Italy," she said softly," Austria said it's my job to prepare the meals, you're supposed to clean the floors."

"Sorry Mrs. Hungary," he said, looking as if he were about to cry.

"Italy, you're not in trouble, I'm actually proud of you," she said, feeling bad for the small country," I actually praise you, you've never made a meal before!"

Austria came downstairs moments later and ate some of Italy's pasta." Hungary," he mumbled, trying to swallow the pasta in his mouth," can you clean the closets today?"

"Yes, dear," sighed and started to walk up the long stairway to the top floor, which held their bedroom. She opened the closet door and peeked inside. It was filled with old clothes and other things she had never seen. She started to pick up a pile of old clothing and suddenly heard a loud "Clunk!" She looked down, it was and old, dust-covered box.

She kneeled down to pick it up, slowly blowing the dust off. She coughed, and looked at the weird symbols on the top of it. It looked similar to something at England's house.

She gingerly opened the box, saw a bright light, and everything went blank.


	2. Hungary Meets England

**AU: Hi guys, what's up? School has been hard, but it's break so I decided to add on to this. I think I might do some Kono/Steve in the future, but I'll stick to Hetalia for now. Leave a review on who Hungary should meet next. See you next time, allies! Asta-la-pasta!**

Hungary woke up in the same closet, but it was darker and dustier than it was before. All the clothes looked torn and stained with blood. Something was wrong so she went downstairs. Everything was the same, but dirtier.

She walked outside and it looked like the end of the world. All the houses were boarded up. It looked like night, but behind the clouds she could see the faint light of the sun. "What the hell happened here, hello, anybody!" she yelled, hoping someone would answer." Just great, thank for making _me_ clean the closet, Austria."

She felt like crying, but there was no time for that, she needed to go back home. Back home with Austria playing piano, Holy Roman Empire drawing with Italy, and finding ways to tease Prussia.

"Think of the happy things," she told herself. "Think of when you were able to fight and play."

And then a memory came to her.

_She was standing, arms folded, on the wall. Her chest has been hurting for a while. She just hoped it would go away soon. Then, Prussia ran up to her._

_ "What's the matter?"_

_ "It's nothing."_

_ "I know that face, did you get beat up by Turkey again?"_

_ "No, I'm just sick, my chest hurts like hell!"_

_ Before she had the chance to stop him, his hands were on her chest. Right when she was about to punch him, he jumped back, and just looked at her._

_ "What are you looking at me like that for?" she whispered, breaking the awkward silence._

_ "Hey Hungary, do you have a pe-"_

_ "Yes, everyone knows you grow one when you're older," she interrupted._

_ He was staring at her again. Breaking the silence, a soldier walked to the balcony. "There is somebody suspicious over there." he called down to them._

_ "I bet it's Turkey again," she muttered. She started to run to where the soldier said to go before turning around," Let's keep this between us, two men." She said before running off again, taking one tiny glance at the stunned albino._

She smiled at the memory. She wished she could go to the past and relive those days. She sat there thinking until she saw that a man was standing in front of her.

He reminded her of England, but it couldn't possibly be him. He wore a pink sweater vest and a blue bowtie. He had the same bushy eyebrows, but one thing that made him stick out was his eyes. They were blue and had a pink swirl.

He was staring at her. "Umm….. Hello, I'm Hungary," she said sticking out her hand. He took it and shook it.

"Hello, I'm England," she was surprised by this.

"Arthur, is that you? Where are we and what happened to your clothes?" she said.

"I've always been like this. Alfred told me he you here, so I brought you something!" he said holding out a cupcake. Knowing how England's cooking tasted she felt like saying no, but knew how it would hurt his feelings.

"T-Thank you," she took the cupcake and bit into it. It was surprisingly tasty! She finished the cupcake and realized how tired she felt. She fell on the floor and the last thing she saw was England's eyes.


	3. Hungary Meets Canada

**AU: Hello, it's me! Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! Just a shout out to JelloProdigy! I am apart of her "Marhinki" community! We have been PMing each other for the past couple of days and she is AWESOME! Check out her story. Mari and Sohinki from Smosh are Marhinki!**

Hungary woke up with her head throbbing. What the hell was in that cupcake? She looked down at her chest to realize her dress had been split open. Exactly like…..

_ Hungary was sitting against a tree. She was bleeding from a wound that Turkey gave her. She looked up to Prussia… peeing. "DISGUSTING!" she meant to say that in her head. Oops._

_He turned around to see his bleeding friend._

_ "Leave me alone, crapwad."_

_ "Speaking of crap, what happened to you?"  
_

_ "Blame Turkey and his stupid crew."_

_ He suddenly turned around and started ripping off part of his clothes." What are you doing?"_

"_Helping you," he turned around with a piece of cloth that came from a place that was gross._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" she screamed using her hand to block him._

"_You know you want my crotch cloth…" she looked into his eyes. They were crazed._

_They sat there like this for a while, him trying to put the cloth on her wound, but she would always block him. Suddenly, he stopped. She looked down to realize her shirt had ripped open showing him her… you know._

_After sitting there for a while, with their hands locked, he got up. He threw off his uniform and gave it to her. "Use that to wrap it," he said before walking off._

_After that Hungary moved in with Austria and was his maid. She missed fighting, but she knew that it wasn't for women. Every once and a while she would practice when Austria wasn't home, but that was all she got. She used a frying pan, but she was not aloud to touch any other weapon._

_She was outside sweeping when Prussia walked up to her." Hey Hungary, want to go hunting."_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm sure Mr. Austria will not allow it. After that, they didn't see each other much._

She missed Prussia so much, but it was impossible for them to be friends.

She sat there thinking until she got tackled by a _wolf_. "AHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

It got off of her, only to reveal its owner. "Hi, I'm Canada."

She had never heard of him before. He wore a red uniform, wore his hair in a ponytail, and had creepy purple eyes that reminded her of Russia.

"Umm….. Nice to meet you, I'm Hungary!" she said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"I don't want an introduction; you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because the boss wants our man, and you're our man."

"News flash, I'm a woman."

"You get my point, now come with me"

She had no choice, but to go.


End file.
